warrior_catsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Langschweif
Langschweif (Original: Longtail) ist ein Kater mit hellem , silbernem Fell und dunklen Streifen . Er hat eine Kerbe im Ohr, die er von seinem ersten Kampf mit Sammy hat . In Feuersterns Mission wird er blind, weil ihm ein Kaninchen beim Jagen die Augen zerkratzt hat . Auftritte Staffel 1 ''In die Wildnis Zu Anfang der Geschichte, war Langschweif der erste, der sich über Sammys Herkunft als Hauskätzchen lustig machte. Damals war er erst zwei Monde lang ein Krieger. Im Kampf zwischen Sammy und Langschweif, den Langschweif verlor, entriss er Sammy dessen Halsband. Eine Narbe am Ohr erinnerte Langschweif an dieses Ereignis. Langschweif war ein großer Befürworter Tigerkralles und glaubte ihm sofort, dass Rabenpfote ein Verräter sei. Geheimnis des Waldes Als Tigerkralle von Blaustern verbannt wurde, forderte Tigerkralle ihn auf, mit ihm ins Exil zu ziehen. Doch Langschweif bewies seine Loyalität zu seinem Clan und lehnte das Angebot ab, obwohl Feuerherz seinen Angstgeruch wahr nehmen konnte. Gefährliche Spuren Als die Hundemeute den DonnerClan bedrohte, berichtete Langschweif seinem Zweiten Anführer Feuerherz, dass Tigerstern die Meute fütterte. Langschweif war außerdem der Mentor von Wieselpfote, dessen Tod ihm sehr Nahe ging. Stunde der Finsternis Als Dunkelstreif verbannt wurde und Rauchpfote keinen Mentor mehr hatte, übernahm Langschweif Rauchpfotes Ausbildung. Special Adventures Feuersterns Mission Er wird der Mentor von Schlammpfote, doch durch seine Verletzung kann er die Ausbildung von Schlammpfote nicht mehr weiterführen und übergibt ihn Dornenkralle. Die beiden haben ein sehr enges und gutes Verhältnis. Staffel 2 Mitternacht Langschweif unterhält sich mit Fleckenschweif im Bau der Ältesten. Er begrüßt Brombeerkralle, als dieser den Bau betritt und fragt ihn, was sie für ihn tun können. Sein ehemaliger Schüler Schlammpfote hat jetzt den Kriegernamen Schlammfell angenommen. Eichhornpfote erwähnt, dass er den Appetit eines verhungernden Fuchses hat und Rußpelz sagt, dass sie all ihr Schöllkraut aufgebraucht hat, um Langschweifs Augen zu behandeln. Mondschein Langschweif wird nur in der Hierachie und indirekt erwähnt, als die Ältesten Tupfenschweif begraben. Morgenröte Er will mit Frostfell und Fleckenschweif bleibe,aber Feuerstern überredet ihn,dass er mit komme sollte da er noch so jung ist und man zwei Krieger aussenden kann die im bei der Große Reise helfen.Er stimmt zu und macht sich mit dem SchattenClan auf den Weg zum WindClan Territorium. Die Welt der Clans [[Das Gesetz der Krieger|''Das Gesetz der Krieger]] Gemeinsam mit Dunkelstreif geht er in der Blattleere auf eine Jagdpatrouille. Als er ein fettes Eichhörnchen fängt, überredet Dunkelstreif ihn dazu, davon zu essen, bevor der Clan versorgt wird, da die Krieger das Wichtigste im Clan seien. Beide brechen somit das Gesetz der Krieger. Als am selben Abend Mohnknospe an Grünem Husten stirbt, macht er sich schwere Vorwürfe, die Dunkelstreif ihm jedoch auszureden versucht. Es tut Langschweif sehr leid, dass Mohnknospe gestorben ist und gibt sich und Dunkelstrif die Schuld an ihrem Tod. Familie *Mutter: Robinwing *Vater: Flickenpelz *Halbbrüder: Graustreif, Borkenpelz, Rabenpfote *Halbschwestern: Buntgesicht, Frostfell Sonstiges *Sein Vater Flickenpelz ist der Bruder von Tüpfelblatt, also hat er WolkenClan-Blut in sich. *Er wurde versehentlich als brauner Tigerkater beschrieben. Quellen Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:DonnerClan Kategorie:Krieger Kategorie:Mentor Kategorie:Ältester Kategorie:Verstorben Kategorie:Staffel 1 Charaktere Kategorie:Feuersterns Mission Charaktere Kategorie:Staffel 2 Charaktere Kategorie:Staffel 3 Charaktere Kategorie:Staffel 4 Charaktere Kategorie:Das Gesetz der Krieger Charaktere Kategorie:Battles of the Clans Charaktere